Al de praal die ik niet vinden kan
by Elijah88
Summary: New York blinkt en zelfs mijn Grote Trouwe Vriend zal me er niet kunnen weerhouden alle schitteringen uit de stad tussen mijn pootjes te klemmen - 2e plaats bij de Fantastic Beastswedstrijd op Dreuzels.


**Al de praal die ik niet vinden kan**

Fantastisch is al wat blinkt. De schittering lonkt naar me. Hoewel ik donders goed weet dat Grote Trouwe Vriend me niet uit de koffer wil hebben, kan ik er niet aan weerstaan. Zodra de munt met een boogje in de pet van een bedelaar terechtkomt, wring ik mezelf door de spleet die ik heb geforceerd. Het zilver roept me, verlangt naar onze cohesie. Ik spurt door een bos van benen, stoot er nu en dan eentje aan, maar dat kan me niet deren. Mijn doel is het enige wat telt en ik zie het met elke pas dichterbij komen. Mijn poten beginnen al te tintelen bij de gedachte aan de aanraking van die pracht.  
De bedelaar schrikt als hij me ziet. Hij mag van geluk spreken dat ik de Erumpent niet heb laten ontsnappen uit de koffer. Ik graai in zijn pet voor hij me kan tegenhouden, spinnend van de pret. Ik klem mijn poten om het zilver. Verrukt. Dan schreeuw ik het uit. Een schelle, piepende krijs die de bedelaar op de vlucht jaagt. Het zilver doet me pijn, maar ik weiger het los te laten.  
GTV grijpt me en wrikt het zilver van tussen mijn poten vandaan. Ik haal met mijn poot uit naar zijn hand, maar hij laat mijn nieuwe vriend in rook opgaan. Ik ben nukkig.  
'Hoe vaak moet ik je nog zeggen dat je eraf moet blijven? Moet je je pootjes nu zien. Ze staan vol zweren.'  
Ik steek mijn snavel in de lucht. Ik heb geen zin om naar zijn preek te luisteren. Hij snapt er niets van. Zonder het zilver mis ik een deel van mezelf.  
Een groep mensen verzamelt zich rondom ons. Ik zie ze reikhalzend kijken in de hoop een glimp van me op te vangen. Ze zijn oninteressant. Nergens is er een schittering te zien, zelfs niet van een Sikkel die zijn beste tijd reeds heeft gehad. Ik begin GTV ervan te verdenken dat hij alle sier uit de wereld heeft verbannen. Ik probeer me los te maken uit zijn greep om verder op jacht te gaan wanneer een vrouw mijn weg verspert.  
'Wat is dat?' schreeuwt ze met overslaande stem. Ik merk dat ze me aanstaart, maar ik ben meer geïnteresseerd in het spuuglelijke ding dat ze op haar hoofd draagt. _Kan ze daar misschien goud onder hebben verstopt?_ Ik strek mijn poten, maar GTV houdt me stevig beet. De vrouw kijkt me argwanend aan.  
'Een Delf ... Euh, mijn huisdier. Hij is dol op edelmetaal, maar wil maar niet leren dat hij er allergisch voor is.'  
De ogen van de vrouw vernauwen zich. 'Ik heb nog nooit eerder zo'n beest gezien.'  
Ik negeer haar. Mijn aandacht wordt volkomen ingenomen door het gouden horloge dat uit GTV's jaszak bengelt. Ik klauw me ernaartoe, maar mijn poten raken niet ver genoeg om het te grijpen. Het enige wat ik te pakken krijg, is GTV's toverstok. Dat boeit me niet, dus laat ik het op de grond vallen en probeer dichter bij het horloge te komen.  
'Wat is dat?' herhaalt de vrouw. Ditmaal doelt ze op de toverstok.  
GTV krijgt geen kans een leugen te verzinnen. Er doemt een tweede vrouw op die zich tussen de menigte door heeft wrongen. Ze grijpt hem bij de arm en sleurt hem de hoek van een kolossaal gebouw om. De stok zweeft achter hen aan.  
'Hekserij!' krijst de vrouw hen na, waarna ze zich tot de menigte richt. 'Heb ik het jullie niet gezegd? Er leven heksen en tovenaars onder ons! New Yorkers, we moeten ingrijpen voor ze ons allemaal vernietigen!'  
Ik moet me stevig aan GTV vastklemmen om niet te vallen. Zodra ik de kans krijg om de vrouw te aanschouwen, moet ik gefrustreerd concluderen dat er iets grondigs mis is met dit volk. _Heeft New York misschien een verbod tegen het dragen van juwelen?  
_ 'Ben je gek?' roept de vrouw verwijtend uit. 'Waarom liet je dat beest vrij?'  
Ze blikt kort naar me en ik besef dat ze niet tuk op me is. Ik ook niet op haar.  
'Ik liet 'm niet vrij,' protesteert GTV. 'Hij is ontsnapt.'  
'En je toverstok ook zeker?'  
'Die heeft hij uit mijn jas gepikt.'  
De vrouw zucht en haalt een plastic badge tevoorschijn. _Plastic! Wat is er in hemelsnaam mis met zilver?  
_ 'Tina Goldstein, Schouwer bij MACUSA. U wordt vriendelijk verzocht mee te komen naar ons kantoor. U heeft een overtreding begaan tegen sectie 3B, meneer ...'  
'Scamander,' zegt GTV afgeleid. 'Wat je ook doet, zet er vaart achter.'  
Hij blikt nerveus naar de trappen voor het bankgebouw. De schreeuwende vrouw heeft een handvol mensen gemobiliseerd en komt met een stevige tred hun kant op.  
Tina Goldstein klemt haar hand om haar eigen stok en GTV grist die van hem uit de lucht.  
'En wat is het plan, Schouwer?'  
Tina Goldstein kijkt gespannen. Zelfs in haar ogen is de schittering verdwenen.  
'Ze zijn met te veel om hun geheugen met één spreuk te modificeren.'  
'Laat maar aan mij over.' GTV draagt een brede grijns. Hij voert iets in zijn schild. Ik ben dan ook niet verbaasd wanneer hij zijn verrekte koffer opent.  
'Ik ben direct terug,' zegt hij en stapt de koffer in tot ontzetting van de Schouwer.  
Ze kijkt enkele tellen angstvallig van de koffer naar de aanstormende menigte. De schreeuwende vrouw is amper enkele meters van ons verwijderd wanneer GTV terug verschijnt.  
'Is dat een Fwoeper? Heb je daar een vergunning voor?' brengt ze verbijsterd uit, maar ze laat haar kritische toon algauw varen wanneer ze de woedende menigte ziet naderen. 'Laat ook maar. Doe je zin, maar wees snel.'  
GTV streelt de Fwoeper tot driemaal toe over zijn lange paarse staart tot het dier zijn lied begint.  
'Doe je best, Herman.'  
Hij richt zit tot Tina Goldstein. 'Je dekt best je oren af.'  
De Fwoeper laat zijn klanken van zachte fluittonen evolueren in helse, doch melodieuze uithalen. Telkens weer laat ik me vangen door die duivelse Herman. Hij wekt altijd de indruk een prachtig lied te zingen dat kan evenaren met het puurste goud, voordat het ontaardt in een nachtmerrie voor mijn trommelvliezen en die van iedereen in de directe omgeving van de Fwoeper. Ik druk mijn voorpoten krampachtig tegen mijn oren. Het gedempte geluid is nog net te verdragen. Ik zie de Dreuzels abrupt tot stilstand komen. Ze krimpen in elkaar bij het horen van Hermans lied. Sommigen proberen hun oren alsnog te beschermen tegen de pijn, maar ze zijn te laat. Hun handen hebben amper hun oorschelpen aangeraakt voor ze bewusteloos tegen de vlakte gaan. Het kost Herman slechts enkele minuten om de hele bende buiten strijd te krijgen.  
GTV stopt Herman enkele snoepjes toe die prompt een einde maken aan zijn lied.  
'Dreuzels zijn nog vatbaarder voor de Fwoeper dan tovenaars,' verklaart hij aan Tina. Hij stopt Herman terug in de koffer.  
'Het modificeren kan beginnen. Ik schat dat we toch een tiental minuten hebben voor de eersten terug bij bewustzijn komen.'  
'We moeten voorkomen dat er getuigen bij komen. Ik maak gauw een schild rond de slachtoffers.'  
Ze begint met haar toverstok een aantal spreuken af te vuren in cirkelvormige bewegingen totdat de hele groep omgeven wordt door een doorschijnende waas, ongetwijfeld onzichtbaar voor Dreuzels.  
GTV en Tina Goldstein lopen door de waas heen en beginnen aan hun karwei om de sporen te wissen. Ik loop achter hen aan. Niet om hen te helpen. Het kan me geen Knoet schelen of de Dreuzels al dan niet hun geheugen kwijtspelen. Het enige wat me interesseert, is edelmetaal. Mijn zoektocht is één grote teleurstelling. Afgezien van wat aftandse gouden mantelknopen, valt er weinig glitter te omarmen. Als ik dat op voorhand had geweten, dan was ik liever in Londen gebleven.  
'Dat zijn ze allemaal,' besluit Tina niet veel later. 'We kunnen ons maar beter snel uit de voeten maken.'  
'Uitstekend idee.' GTV sommeert zijn koffer en heeft me te pakken voor ik nog maar de kans krijg andere horizonten op te zoeken.  
'Het was fijn u te ontmoeten, mevrouw Goldstein.' Hij reikt haar de hand, maar ze neemt hem niet aan.  
'U dacht tot niet dat ik het hierbij kan laten? U moet nog steeds mee naar het kantoor, meneer Scamander. U heeft de regelgeving van sectie 3B geschonden. Ik kan niet anders dan een onderzoek te laten instellen.'  
'Jullie New Yorkers moeten nodig de betekenis van plezier opzoeken,' moppert GTV. Hij stopt me terug in de koffer. Met een plop zijn we verdwenen. We komen aan voor de ingang van gigantisch flatgebouw. MACUSA, neem ik aan. Zodra ik mijn snavel naar tussen de spleet in de koffer steek, ruik ik echter iets veel beters dan de geur van stoffige paperassen. Ik wrik de koffer wat verder open en zie het aards paradijs voor me opdoemen. Juwelen Volant. _Eindelijk een stukje New York met smaak._ De groeten, GTV. De pret kan eindelijk beginnen. Ik ben vastberaden alle schitteringen in New York te vinden.


End file.
